Ring'o Roses
Sie existierte. Heute war wieder mal ein wunderschöner sonniger Tag. Ein perfekter Tag um die Gegend unsicher zu machen. Jeden freien Tag, an dem ich lebe, erkunde ich meine Stadt, jedes mal neu. Seit 12 Jahren lebe ich schon hier, eigentlich müsste ich jedes kleine Fleckchen der Stadt in und auswendig kennen, jedoch ist mir so vieles noch so fremd. Ich zog mir meine Turnschuhe an und band mir meine weizenblonden kurzen Haare zusammen. Ich hasse es, wenn sie mir ins Gesicht hängen. Eine Jacke brauchte ich bei dem Wetter nicht. "Daddy, ich bin mal wieder weg", rief ich kurz. "Ist gut Ally, aber du kommst nach Hause, wenn es dunkel wird. Nicht später.", hörte ich die Stimme meines Vaters. " Jaja", murmelte ich etwas genervt. Nur schnell weg. Ich zog mein Pferdeschwanz zurecht und stieß die Tür auf. Ein Schwall an frischer Luft kam mir entgegen. Ich atmete sie tief ein. Ach, wie ich sie liebte. Hinter mir schloss ich die Haustür und spazierte durch unseren Garten durch und dann auf unsere Straße. Ganz entspannt lief ich sie entlang. Musik oder so brauchte ich nicht, das Zwitschern der Vögel reichte mir völlig aus. Wie oft nahm ich den Weg, der aus der Stadt führte, um den nahegelegenen Wald oder die immergrünen Felder zu erkunden. Mich interessierte das Leben in der Stadt nicht, die Leere der Wälder und die unendliche Stille der Felder sind mir viel lieber. Dort konnte man sich echt toll entspannen. Ich lief auf dem harten Beton des Gehweges entlang, welcher mich langsam in Richtung Stadtrand brachte. Der harte Beton verwandelte sich in den weichen Kies des Feldweges. Kiesel knirschten immer lauter unter meinen Fußsohlen. Meine Augen erblickten endlich meine gewohnte Umgebung, meinen Wald und meine Felder. Ich lief von dem Weg weg ins weiche Gras hinein. Ich rannte, wo genau, war mir egal. Einfach nur rennen und den Wind spüren. Bald war ich am Waldrand angelangt. Still und dunkel lag er vor mir. Seine großen Bäume machten einen Blick hindurch unmöglich. Am Boden grenzten wildes Gebüsch mit ihren roten Beeren am Waldrand an. Ich wusste, sie waren giftig, also ignorierte ich sie und ging durchs Gebüsch hindurch in den Wald. Die Stille faszinierte mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Wirklich niemand war hier, sogar die Vögel zwitscherten nicht. Mir war völlig bewusst, dass es ungewöhnlich war, wenn die Vögel nicht zwitschern, aber das kam so oft vor, dass es für mich normal wurde. Das Laub krachte laut unter meinen Füßen und ich streifte sanft die Bäume entlang. Der Wald war echt dunkel heute. "Bewege dich nicht", flüsterte eine dünne Stimme. Sie hörte sich an wie eine Mädchenstimme. Eine wirklich junge Stimme. Sofort zuckte ich zusammen. Was war das? "Und jetzt dreh dich um, bitte", flüsterte die Stimme weiter. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Vor mir stand ein kleines Mädchen. Sie musste so um die 6, 7 Jahre sein. Sie trug ein altmodisches langes weißes Kleid, mit roten Blüten an den Ärmeln und lief barfuß. Das Kleid war nicht das Sauberste, denn es war mir braunen Flecken übersät. Wahrscheinlich stammten sie von der Erde. Das kleine Mädchen hatte lange schwarze, verfilzte Haare. Sie kannte wohl kein Shampoo. Ihre Verfassung war nicht die Beste, sie war so blass wie eine Leiche, sie hatte überall Kratzspuren. Ich starrte sie wie ein Geist an, bis sie schrecklich hustete und ihre Hand vor dem Mund nahm. "Ent---", weiter kam sie nicht mehr, als ein nächster Hustenanfall, sie zum Boden riss. Das kleine Mädchen versuchte aufzustehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Zu schwach war sie, vom Husten. "Entschuldige", keuchte sie erschöpft. Ein weiteres Mal zuckte sie vor Husten zusammen. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Sie hob die Hand wieder vor dem Mund. Rote Flüssigkeit spritzte aus ihrem Mund heraus und verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Es war Blut. Ihre Hand war blutend rot. Ich konnte sie so nicht liegen lassen und hielt ihr meine Hand hin. Sie nahm sie dankend entgegen und stand auch bald wieder auf ihren Beinen. Anstatt sich zu bedanken, holte sie hinter ihren Rücken ein kleines braunes Buch hervor und gab es mir. "Bitte, verbrenne es und lies es nicht. Ich bitte dich, du wirst es sonst bereuen." Dann ging sie langsam weg, tiefer in den Wald hinein, bis ich nur einen verschwommenen weißen Fleck im dunklen Wald sah. "WARTE", schrie ich in den Wald hinein und rannte so schnell wie ich konnte ihr nach. Sie schien meinen Aufruf nicht gehört zu haben, womöglich hatte ich zu leise geschrien. Langsam näherte ich mich dem Mädchen wieder. "Warte doch bitte", versuchte ich es nochmal. Diesmal reagierte sie auf meine Bitte und drehte langam den Kopf und bleib stehen. "Was ist das für ein Buch? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" Mein Kopf schien vor Fragen zu platzen, "Wer bist du überhaupt und wieso bist du hier alleine im Wald? Hast du dich verlaufen? Kann ich dir helfen? Wo wohnst du?". Sie schaute mich an, als könnte sie durch mich hindurch sehen. "Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Ich werde sowieso sterben. Wegen diesem Buch. Ich hätte es nicht ausgraben sollen." Sie drehte sich wieder um begann vor mir weg zu rennen. Ihre Aussage brachte mich zum Überlegen und Ich blieb einfach steif wie ein Statue stehen. Sterben? Das hatte sie bestimmt nicht ernst gemeint. Ich bewegte mich weg vom Fleck. Mit dem Buch in der Hand verließ ich den Wald wieder. Neugierig war ich schon, was da drinnen steht. Bestimmt gar nichts. Ich ließ mich an einem Stein nieder. Ich wollte das jetzt lesen, egal was das Mädchen gesagt hat. Ich inspizierte das Buch genau, es schien sehr sehr alt zu sein, der Buchrücken war schon ganz abgewetzt. Ich blätterte das Buch durch. Gelbe vergilbte Blätter. Die lesbare Schrift war sehr alt und wahrscheinlich sogar noch mit Tinte geschrieben.. Gebannt fing ich an die ersten Zeilen zu lesen: 7. Januar 1350 Ich fühle mich schwach. Ich glaube ich habe sie auch. Ich hab mich angesteckt. Es schien eine Art Tagebuch zu sein. Schnell las ich weiter: Ich bin mal wieder von meiner Mutter abgehauen. Sie will nicht, dass ich mich ständig abends draußen rum treibe, weil dort die Krankheit lauert . Sie geht auch ständig raus und sie ist gesund. Also, mach ich das auch. Die Luft ist mal wieder stickig. 8. Januar 1350 Mutter hat bemerkt, dass ich weg war und hab Prügel einkassiert. Sie hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht. Sie hat Angst, dass ich mich auch anstecke. Ich habe Hausarrest bekommen. 9. Januar 1350 Mein Bruder hat heute im Hausflur eine Ratte gesehen, meine Mutter hat den Besen geholt und auf sie eingeschlagen, bis sie quickend starb.'' Die tote Ratte hatte sie dann mit Handschuhen entsorgt. Wohin, weiß ich nicht''. 10. Januar 1350 Ich hab immer noch Hausarrest. Ich schaute von dem Buch weg. Es wurde langsam dunkel. Zeit für mich nach Hause zu gehen. Ich stand auf und machte mich mit den Buch auf dem Heimweg. Währendessen musste ich husten. Hatte ich mir eine Erkältung zu gezogen? Der Abend war recht frisch und ich hatte keine Jacke mitgenommen. Da kann sowas leicht passieren. Als ich schlafen wollte, nahm ich mir das Buch zu Hand und schlug es auf, wo ich aufgehört zu lesen. 11. Januar 1350 Heute bin ich wieder abgehauen, ganz ganz weit weg von unserem Haus. Auf der Straße liegen kranke hustende Menschen, die sich angesteckt haben. Ich machte ein großen Bogen um sie. Sie schauten mich traurig an doch ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen. 12. Januar 1350 Mutter hat diesmal meinen Ausbruch nicht bemerkt. Gut so. 13. Januar 1350 Überall hört man, dass es mehr Erkrankte gibt. Mutter hat Angst um mich. 14. Januar 1350 Heute darf ich endlich wieder raus, zwar war Mutter damit nicht einverstanden aber sie kann mich nicht einsperren. Während ich so auf der Straße gespielt hatte, ist mir eine große braune, verstrubbelte Ratte über den Weg gelaufen. Ich wollte sie mit meinem Fuß weg kicken doch sie sprang davon und biss mir aus Rache in mein Bein. Der Biss blutete stark. Mutter darf das nicht sehen, sonst bekomme ich für immer Hausarrest. 15. Januar 1350 Ich fühle mich krank. Die Ratte zu ärgern, war eine schlechte Idee. Ich liege müde im Bett. Hoffentlich merkt Mutter nichts. Müde schlug ich das Buch zu und legte mich schlafen. Mitten in der Nacht weckte mich ein starker Hustenkrampf auf. Blöde Erkältung. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit einem schmerzenden Hals auf. Ich hustete die ganze Zeit. Heute bleib ich Zuhause. Da ich nichts besseres zu tun habe, las ich weiter. 16. Januar 1350 Es geht mir immer schlechter. Mutter hat was bemerkt. 17. Januar 1350 Es geht mir so schlecht, dass Mutter sogar den Arzt anrufen musste. Ich muss die ganze Zeit husten und hab schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. 18. Januar. 1350 Der Arzt konnte nicht kommen, er hat keine Zeit. Er hat zu viele Patienten. Ich bin mir aber sicher das ich sie bekommen hab. 100%ig sicher. 19. Januar 1350 Die typischen Beulen der Krankheit sind an der Bissstelle zu erkennen. Ich kann nicht aus dem Bett. Ich fühle mich sterbenselend. Ich hörte auf zu lesen, das war mir ein wenig zu viel. Er hatte auch Halsschmerzen und Hustenkrämpfe. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie schwach und müde. Ich blieb den Rest des Tages im Bett. Auch diese Nacht hustete ich mich in den Schlaf. Ich träumte. Von einem kleinen Jungen, der wie ich im Bett lag und hustete. Blut hustete. Sein Bett mit Blut beschmutzte. Dann seine Wände. Flüssiges Blut lief die Wände hinunter. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Auf einmal kam mir eine Melodie mit einem Text entgegen. Man konnte klar die Stimme des kranken Jungen hören, wie er ganz langsam und leise die Zeilen sang: "Ring a Ring' oh roses A pocket full of posies A-tishoo, A-tishoo, We all fall down" Die Melodie wirkte düster und machten mir Angst. Die Dunkelheit verschwand und ich sah den Jungen wieder. Er lag blutverschmiert in seinen Bett. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, und er atmete flach. Keine Bewegung ging von ihm aus. Er schien tot zu sein. Dann plötzlich riss es seine Blut durchflossenen Augen auf und starrte mich direkt an. " DER SCHWARZE TOD WIRD DICH HOLEN"!, schrie er. Sofort wachte ich schweißgebadet auf. Alles war durchnässt und ich musste wieder husten. Mir war kalt und warm, und ich hatte Kopfschmerzen. Ich fühlte mich so krank und mir war schwindelig. Der Schwarze Tod war auch bekannt als die Pest! "Natürlich wurde die Pest vor Jahrzehnten schon ausgelöscht, doch war es auch schon eine lange Zeit her, seit wir sie im Geschichtsunterricht durchgesprochen hatten. Ich muss sagen, dass ich mich zu der Zeit mit meiner Freundin unterhielt und den Lehrer links liegen gelassen hatte. Dementsprechend waren meine Erinnerungen an die Symptome der Pest wie weggeblasen. Ich erinnerte mich an fast nichts mehr". Die Melodie, welche mir aber etwas bekannt vorkam war das berühmte Ring a Ring'o Rosielied, das zu der Pestzeit seine Blüte hatte. Am nächsten Morgen ging's mir richtig mies. Ich holte das Fieberthermometer aus dem Bad und miss meine Temperatur. 39°G. Ich hab Fieber und ich musste immer noch so Husten. Schnell ging ich ins Bett zurück und las das Buch weiter. 20. Januar 1350 Heute musste ich zu ersten Mal Blut spucken. Der Arzt kam endlich vorbei. Er gab mir keine Chance mehr. Die Krankheit hat sich schon zu weit ausgebreitet. Ich werde sterben. Ich fühle es. 21. Januar 1350 Es fällt mir schwer zu schreiben. Ich kann nichts mehr machen. Ich habe überall Schmerzen und musste wieder Blut spucken. Ich fühle schon wie das Leben aus mir weicht. Morgen ist es endgültig weg Als mich wieder eine Hustenattacke angriff, schlug ich das Buch zu. Ich hustete krampfhaft und nahm meine Hand vor dem Bauch. Als mein Hals sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, nahm ich die Blutspritzer auf meiner Decke wahr. Hab ich etwa Blut gespuckt? Sofort nahm ich mein Laptop zur Hand und googelte nach den wirklichen Symptomen der Pest. Dort stand es auf Schwarz auf Weiß: Starker Husten, Fieber, Gliederschmerzen, geschwollenen Lymphknoten. Ich hatte die Pest. Bevor ich mir klare Gedanken darüber machen konnte,wie ich zur Hölle die ausgerottet Pest bekam, brach ich zusammen und fiel auf den Boden. Langsam wurde es mir schwarz vor Augen und ein eine Jungenstimme flüsterte mich tief in den ewigen Schlaf ein: "Ring a ring'o Roses a pocket full of posies A-tishoo, A-tishoo, We all fall down" -KnifeNightKategorie:MittellangKategorie:TodKategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tagebuch